While a number of different configurations exist for high data rate connectors, one common configuration is to align a number of terminals in a row so that each terminal is parallel to an adjacent terminal. It is also common for such terminals to be closely spaced together, such as at a 0.8 mm pitch. Thus, high data rate connectors tend to include a number of tightly spaced and similarly aligned terminals.
High data rate communication channels tend to use one of two methods, differential signals or single-ended signals. In general, differential signals have a greater resistance to interference and therefore tend to be more useful at higher frequencies. Therefore, high data rate connectors (e.g., high-frequency capable connectors) such as small form factor pluggable (SFP) style connectors tend to use a differential signal configuration. An increasingly significant issue is that as the frequency of the signals increases (so as to increase the effective data rates), the size of the connector has a greater influence on the performance of the connector. In particular, the electrical length of the terminals in the connector may be such that a resonance condition can occur within the connector if the electrical length of the terminals and the wavelengths of the signals become comparable. Thus, even connector systems configured to use differential signal pairs may experience degradation of performance as operating frequencies increase. Potential resonance conditions in existing connectors tend to make them unsuitable for use in higher speed applications. Accordingly, improvements in the function, design and construction of a high data rate connector assembly is desirable.